rasviimfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasviim
Rasviim is a world of wealth, beauty and danger. Supposedly created by Io, all manner of fierce draconic creatures call this plane home. The world is roughly globular in shape, with a series of concentric, spherical layers orbiting around a fiery central core. Topography Unlike other worlds, Rasviim is comprised of a network of concentric, independent shell-like layers, each of which has it's own geography similar to the surface. The first layer on the surface of the planet is lit naturally by the sun , stars and three moons. Approximately one third of the 'surface' area of the layer is empty space, great yawning chasms dropping approximately 30 miles to the next layer. The layers are not necessarily always connected to each other, although many layers are, and they do not all rotate at the exact same speed, meaning the view of lower layers often shifts and changes as the months pass. Some layers to other layers by large, miles long rocky outcroppings and then a century later will break away, only to eventually catch on another layer. Light comes from two sources on Rasviim, the sun that orbits the planet, and the core. At the bottom of each layer, it is rumored that vast networks of crystalline mountains catch the core's light, diffusing it and spreading it along, across the layer and up to the next. The rotation of the rumored last layer appears to match the day/night cycle of the sun, since the light from the core always seems to match wherever the sun is on the surface. Politics Dragons are the dominant species in Rasviim, and they ensure that everyone knows it. Among social circles, they hold the highest ranks and are afforded the most respect. Anything that is not classified as a True Dragon, is one of the Lesser Races. Despite this, there are several large differences in how the Dragons and nondragons conduct themselves in the ruling of the plane. Dragonkind Although they are the effective rulers of Rasviim, dragons are frequently too busy or caught up in their own pursuits, interests and machinations to bother with actually ruling. Preferring to be left alone and only take direct action when their own lives or hordes are threatened. In fact, many dragons remain unseen by the populace for decades at a time. Lesser Races Under the auspices of various dragons, countless nondraconic kingdoms and settlements exist across the layers of Rasviim. Despite the name though, these kingdoms and empires exist almost solely due to the protections afforded them by their patron dragons. Population Over the countless millenia of the world, Rasviim has been filled with examples from hundreds of different races from all the planes. Although Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Halflings comprise a large majority of the civilized, non-draconic population, almost anything can be found on at least one of the layers. Dragons All manner of dragons can be found across the layers of Rasviim. Metallic, chromatic, lung, gem and even planar dragons make their homes here. Dragons prefer to keep to themselves and most jealously guard the secrets of their lairs from all but their most trusted followers. Draconic Influence Dragon magic heavily permeates the plane, often causing powerful changes in the bodies of those who live on it. The most common manifestation of this is sorcerous powers, but it is entirely possible for the plane to imbue creatures with a pure-blood lineage with draconic traits and features. Magic Sorcery Sorcery is the predominant form of magic in Rasviim, and it is extremely uncommon for there to not be at least one person with innate sorcerous talent in even the most small and isolated of villages. Sorcery is taught on a master to student basis, where one master will take one or more students under their wing *sometimes literally* and teach them how to control their powers. All forms of spontaneous arcane magic are defined as a type of sorcery. Bards, Dread Necromancers, Beguilers, and Warmages all have a claim on sorcerous powers. Wizardry Wizardry is a very rare gift, and is extremely unpopular on the plane. Those who practice this form of magic do so in secret as much as possible, and keep to themselves for fear of attracting unwanted draconic attention. Some dragons, however, do accept wizards and grant them protection, in exchange for all the spells and protections that they can offer. It is rumored that there are some secret schools of wizardry in operation across the plane. Divine Divine magic is less common than sorcery, but far more common than wizardry. Clerics and druids are encouraged to follow their path since arcane magic finds it so much more difficult to replicate their effects. Psionics Although extremely rare, there are those who possess enhanced powers of the mind, and their ability to work their will upon creation. The beings are often directly connected to the elusive gem dragons. Psionicists tend to be viewed with a certain amount of suspicion once their true natures are discovered.